Digimon: A Gathering of Heroes
by TheWolfWithinYT
Summary: Darkness has now fallen on the Digital World once again. One group of heroes will not be enough to stop it this time. Will it be saved or will it be clouded by darkness forever. This is a story of three groups of heroes, who have only met for the first time must team up and stop the evil from plaguing these lands. Includes season 1, 2 and 4 and an OC.


**Chapter One - Just Like Old Times**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Digimon. :(**

_**Darkness has now fallen on the Digital World once again. One group of heroes will not be enough to stop it this time. Will it be saved or will it be clouded by darkness forever. This is a story of three groups of heroes, who have only met for the first time must team up and stop the evil from plaguing these lands. **_

* * *

_**Back in the human world, our heroes are in school, living their ordinary lives. It has been several months since any group has seen their digimon, but now they will, if only it were under better circumstances.**_

Takuya was staring out the classroom window, wishing he was out there instead of being stuck in history class. He looked over at his best friend Koji. Ever since the trip to the Digital World, Takuya and Koji have become better friends. Koji and his twin brother Koichi have also become better friends. They visit each other's houses often, and their parents are glad that the twins have finally met each other.

Suddenly a knock on the door interupts Takuya's thoughts. Mr Yamada, the principal entered the room. Following him was a girl. The girl had brown hair tied in a ponytail, a light blue jumper, navy jeans and green and white sneakers. "Sorry to disrupt Ms Ito, but I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining your class" Mr Yamada said. "Don't worry your not interupting anything, go ahead" Ms Ito replied. "Thank you, class this is Lucy Hayashi, your new classmate, please make her feel welcome" Mr Yamada said.

The pricipal then smiled and left the classroom. "Now Lucy, lets find you a seat" Ms Ito said. She looked around the classroom and spotted an empty seat at the back of the classroom. "Take a seat, next to Koji" Ms Ito said pointing to the empty seat beside Koji. Lucy nodded and took her seat at the back of the classroom. The history lecture continued on for what seemed like forever in Takuya's mind. Then the bell suddenly rang for lunch, releasing Takuya from his toture.

* * *

Zoe hoped that Takuya would be here soon. She saved a spot for him at the table. She looked across the table and saw JP eating his lunch. After their trip to the Digital World, JP had stopped flirting with Zoe and got over his crush on her. Tommy was sitting next to JP. Tommy had grown up a lot since their trip. He didn't get picked on anymore and he gained some courage. She was a little worried though, since Takuya was his role model. Koichi was sitting at JP's other side. Zoe smiled, she was glad that Koji and Koichi had finally met each other. Now that she though about it, their experience in the Digital World really changed them all.

Takuya and Koji were making their way to the cafeteria. Koji felt a bit strange, but he ignored it. He didn't want Takuya to worry. "Hey Koji, are you alright?" Takuya asked concerend. Ever since class ended a few minutes ago, Koji seemed to be acting strange. "I'm fine, there nothing to wor-" suddenly Koji felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall to his knees. "Koji!" Takuya yelled. "_The Digital World is in danger once again, warrior of light" _a voice whispered inside of Koji's head. "_It's more powerful than anything you've faced before, therefore others will be joining you, the Digidestined"._

The voice stopped, Koji raised to his feet. "Koji, are you okay, you seriously scared me" Takuya said worridly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Takuya I think the Digital World is in danger again" Koji replied. "Where did you get that idea?" Takuya asked. "Someone told me inside my head, I'm not sure who though" Koji replied. "Alright, lets tell the others" Takuya said.

* * *

"Hey Kari, are you okay?" TK asked concerend. She had been acting strange since the start of lunch. "I'm fine TK, I just have this feeling that something bad is happening" Kari replied. "Really, that's strange" TK said. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Davis asked, as he walked up to the table, Yolei, Cody and Ken behind him. "Nothing really" Kari replied. They all sat down and began to eat their lunch.

"Has Izzy tried opeing the Digiport again" Cody asked. "It still won't open, maybe the Digital World is still badly damaged" Yolei replied. "It wouldn't take four months for the Digital World to be repaired, would it" Davis said. "I don't know Davis, it was badly damaged when we fought Malomyotismon." Ken replied. "I guess so" Davis said.

* * *

_**In the Digital World, three mega level digimon were standing in a room, with a large wooden door with silver designs at one of the walls.**_

"Is it time to bring the children here" a voice asked. "I think so" another replied. Suddenly the door opened up, revealing a spiraling purple mist. "I hope there are enough of them to save the Digital World" a third voice said.

Suddenly mutiple figures appeared in the gate. Slightly shocked, some of the figures fell over, causing everyone to fall over. "Seriously we fell over, well it's just like old times.

* * *

**AN: Well, this was my first chapter. I know it wasn't that exciting, but it will get better. I added an OC just to make things more interesting, so I hope you'll like her. I aslo hope she isn't going to be too Mary Sue, if you know what I mean. That's all for now, next chapter up soon.**


End file.
